Where we stand
by Thehumanlibrary
Summary: When Max and Fang start to be friends again she thinks that everything will go back to normal but one night changes everything for her. She decides to take a good look at her life to see where she stands and it might not turn out to be what she wants. Rated T for slight cussing, nothing really bad though. MAJOR FAXNESS AND EGGY! please read...bad @ summaries
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey lovelies this is just me getting bored and loving this whole series so I decided to make a fanfic about it. I hope you guys like it and I will be updating frequently if ya'll do so YAY! So yeah here you guys go…**

 **Disclaimer-I think its obvious I don't own Maximum Ride. I wish I did…. But I don't.**

Max POV

Hello reader. My name is Maximum Ride. I'm 16 years old, I have brown hair, brown eyes and the skills to sleep all day. Kind of like a sloth. Yep, some people are beautiful butterflies or graceful swans but I'm a sloth. Either that or a bird, I mean my hair always does look like I've been flying. Wind tossed, tangled, and looking like a birds nest _. Eh, get it?_ J This is my story about how my life was completely turned around by the one and only Nicholas Walker. No it's not some sob story and trust me when I say it isn't the most romantic story to start off with either. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself though, I really should start at the very beginning. Let's go back to December 3rd, the day it all started.

I walked down the hallway with my earphones in blasting out music by Panic at the Disco. Only my favorite band! I slightly rocked my head to the tune of my favorite song Hallelujah and tried to ignore all the stares coming from the other students around me. I had my long hair down and had a brown beanie hanging off the back of my head. I wore a baby blue sweater, white skinny jeans, and knee high boots. I really like my style, I mean it's stylish, yet, amazingly comfy. When I got to my locker, I opened it, took out a bag of Oreo's and started munching on them. Not soon after that, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked to the side and saw a boy staring right back at me. He was wearing all black and had his long hair shaggy and blown by the wind. He was amazingly cute but I would never, ever tell anyone that.

"Hey Maxie, I see you're stuffing your face with cookies again. Keep that up and people might start thinking you're a monster." He smirked at me and I scoffed scowling at the incestuous ass that I just so happened to be locker buddies with.

"Well too bad for me cause then I'd be joining your group. Oh but one difference, I eat cookies and you are just naturally a perverted, devilish, monster."

"Oh that was a good one, it took you a while to think of it didn't it." He patted my head and I swatted it away narrowing my eyes. "Seems like it takes you a while to do anything really…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked through a mouthful of cookies.

"Well, let's just say that it's no wonder that you're still a virgin." _Ouch, now that stung a little._

"Oh yeah? Well sorry for saving myself for someone who is actually important to me. Unlike you, who I saw was with Lissa earlier. Did you know that her bed has a ticket dispenser? Yeah it's for all you scuz bags wanting to get laid and taking the easy way out… Or should I say in." I flashed him a smile and bit into another cookie. _That was good, well done Max. Self-five!_ I mentally gave myself a high five and looked back at the now very red Nicholas Walker.

"Don't say anything about Lissa. You don't even know her." He whisper yelled not wanting to cause a scene.

"Oh but I do," I said coming closer. I could feel his breath and it tickled my neck. "She's a floozy that has you wrapped around her manicured finger and you are her lackey that followers her around, carries her bags, and gets benefits for doing so." I could see the rage in his eyes so I moved back from him and finished putting my supplies into my bag. "Now Nick, am I wrong?" I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and held me in place. I tried to yank it free but he was much stronger than I was.

"It's Fang 'Fa-nngg' and you are wrong. About everything."

I looked into his midnight eyes and felt him loosen his grip for a moment, "Then prove it player boy." I pulled out of his grip and started walking away.

"How do I do that?" He asked running a hand through his soft, long black hair that I longed to- _God. What am I saying?_ I turned and stopped to look at him for a moment.

"Figure it out yourself. Or can you not since deep down you know that I'm right?"

He stared at me and I saw his jaw tighten. "I'm gonna prove that I am a great guy," I scoffed and kept walking. _Yeah right…_ He had caught up to me by now and put his hands in his pockets, a toothpick in between his teeth. What a douche bag, _but a very cute douche bag_. Shut up voice! Yes I had a voice in my head. You may say that its my conscious or something stupid like that but if so; Then mine is an annoying ass wipe that won't stay out of my thoughts and bid-ness.

"And by the end of this, you're even going to want me babe." I turned snapping out of my thoughts and looked at him disgusted.

"Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen. Oh and you forget, Nick," I added lots of emphasis on the name and saw him scowl. On the inside, I was throwing myself a party and doing my happy dance. I was on a roll of annoying him today. _Boo Yah!_ "I have a boyfriend." I raised my chin and looked at him smirking.

He faltered for a second but quickly regained his composure. "Well, you will fall for me and he will be left biting the dust." I let down my smile trying to think of something else to say but couldn't. he laughed seeing that he won and leaned down whispering "See I've already won something about you and it's not even 8 o'clock. Tough luck sweetheart, it seems like this will be an easy and quite fast task." I pushed him away from me and frowned, how could I have let him win. I was doing so well today!

He walked away chuckling, a deep sweet rumbling sound and when I was sure he was gone, I face palmed.

Keep it together Max. You can't let him win.

 _Oh it'll happen, I know you like him…_

Shut up voice! No one asked for your stupid opinion.

 _It's not an opinion, it's a fact_.

Oh you don't know what you're saying! Now go away. No one likes you.

 _I bet Fang does._

Yeah well you sound like a girl and if you are then that's not much to brag about. He likes anything with boobs.

 _He doesn't like you._

I felt my face getting red and I screamed stifling it with my hoodie. Yes reader I know what you're thinking, this girl is crazy as fudge. However, I'm here to tell you that yes, I am. I mean it's all the voices fault. It's the one to blame here and I'm just here trying my best to stay away from insanity. And yes reader this happens a lot so I expect you to stick by me through all the weird times okay. Because I have to listen to this crap all the time, every day, you only get snippets. Consider yourself lucky, seriously…

After mine and my voices little talk, I walked into my 1st period class, math. Can we all just say bleh? I sat down just as the bell rang. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at the numb skulls in my class. Let me break this down to you. I am smart in lots of things but math is not one of them. You know how there are those 'special' classes like AP or honors, then you've got the average classes, and finally the idiot classes that are filled with some who seriously just aren't good at that particular subject and others who just don't care? Yeah well I'm in the bottom class. Don't you hate how teachers say they don't like 'labels' so they don't come out and say 'hey all of you are idiots who won't get anywhere in this subject.' Instead you just know and sit there while the teacher doesn't even try to teach cause he knows no matter how hard he tries you still won't get it. _Yep, the everyday life of the one and only Max Ride is such a thriller._ My teacher Mr. Richard has a voice that is a bit high pitched, he yaps constantly about how his life sucks blah blah blah, and is a very stringy ratty looking man. He has bulging almost black eyes like the devil, a beer belly, and a very obvious comb-over. So on that day, I sat for an hour and a half while Mr. Richard droned on about how he was going to break up with his girlfriend Shiela because she has an obsession with freaking Chihuahuas and that annoys the crap out of him. I suddenly understood why she dated him… I never before understood how in the world that man could get a girl. After this explanation all I could think was _And everything in the world makes sense again._

 **So yeahhhhhhh, there you go tell me what you think and give me some ideas. No idea is stupid so remember that. Oh and about the chapters being short, I'm sorry but it will help me update sooner and don't worry there will be lots of chapters so yeah. Anyway R &R!**


	2. How could you

**(A/N) See! Told you I would update soon. I'm really glad that they fixed the login problem lol. I might update another chapter later tonight also. Yay, anyways thank you readers for reading and I hope you like it! Here is chapter 2**

It had been a week from that day when my boyfriend Dylan decided to break up with me. I'll save you the mushy details of the last few months that I had been dating him and just give you the rundown of our break up.

I was sitting with my best friends JJ, Nudge, and my little sister Ella when he came up to me. He pulled me up and said "We need to talk." Now I think that anyone who has ever been in a relationship knows what this means. They're like the dreaded words you know are going to come but then don't believe when they do. I didn't want to leave my table because I had a good idea where this was going. I crossed my arms and looked up at him "What do you want?"

"Can we talk outside?" He asked pulling on my arm a bit.

"No we cannot. You can tell me what you want to right here." He gave me a pleading look but I planted my feet and pursed my lips. I wasn't going anywhere and he knew it. Finally, giving up, he threw his hands in the air and said "Fine"

"I'm breaking up with you Max. And it's not you, really, it's me." Oh my dear lord. That boy was playing the 'it's not you' 'it's me' card. And boy was I mad.

"Why then Dyl, are you breaking things off?" As surprising as it may seem, I actually did care for him a lot, maybe even loved him. It had been 5 months, that's a long time for me to be with someone so this news was crushing. However, I couldn't- no, wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Max, I just don't like you anymore. You've just grown boring, I mean our relationship isn't even going anywhere. I mean there are other girls who would love to be with me."

"Do you mean other girls who would love to get in your pants? I'm sorry that I'm not the slut you were wishing for." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Thank you." He said and I gave him a look. I knew that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but I didn't think he was stupid enough to think I was serious. "I knew you would understand."

"No Dylan I wasn't being serious, that was sarcasm." I shook my head and pushed my hair out of my face. "So obviously you've thought about this a lot, what did you do before when you wanted something I couldn't give you? Did you cheat on me?"

"Who told you about me and Lissa?" I slapped a hand to my eyes and squeezed them blinking back tears. I could feel my throat closing up but I would NOT cry. Still. Why her? Of all people why did he have to choose one of the girls who I hated most?

"Well I guess you just told me." His eyes widened and he started to back up. "Oh I just thought tha-"

"You thought what? That I knew? Well obviously not or else we would have been over a long time ago. By the way, how long has it been?"

He looked ashamed and shuffled his feet saying "The past few months." We'd only been dating for a few months. I felt one tear slip and hated myself for it.

"Just go."

"Max I-"

"GO!" I yelled pointing to the door. He left saying he was sorry and I sat back down at my table. Everyone had seen and I was so embarrassed. I think that deep down I knew something was going on but didn't want to believe it. But I guess its best that I at least know now, before anything happened. Nudge rubbed my back and stayed with me for the rest of the day at school. It was the first time I hadn't heard her speak for so long. It was weird.

On my way home, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over my shoulder seeing nothing. When I turned back, he was there standing very close to me. I jumped and put a hand to my heart. "Jeez-a-wheez Fang, you scared the shit out of me." He laughed and put his arm on my head as we were walking using it as a makeshift arm rest. At times like this, I wished that I was taller. "What do you want Fang?"

"That's the second time you've called me Fang." He flashed me a smile and my heart dropped. Crap, he just won another thing. I need to get my act together…

"What do you want?" I huffed still walking.

"Are you okay?" I nodded not wanting to talk about it. God I hate emotions. "You're coming home with me today."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "No I'm not, why in the world would I go home. With. You?"

"So that I can show you how awesome I am. Also that I'm a great guy." I scoffed at him and started to walk away but I was lifted off my feet. "No, no, sweetheart. You're coming with me." He picked me up bridal style and started carrying me.

"Put me down Fang! Now." He didn't though. He didn't even talk, he just held me close to his chest and kept walking.

Now I was mad. I started screaming and punching his chest "Help! Help I'm being kidnapped. Someone, anyone help me!" He clapped a hand over my mouth and whispered, "Shut up… now." I did as I was told feeling a bit nervous at the way his voice sounded. It was husky and full of authority. Some people passing by were looking at us weirdly having heard my earlier outburst, but Fang just smiled.

"Don't worry about my girlfriend this all part of a plan for our special date tonight." Most of the people put a smile on their face but still looked a bit confused at us deciding if they wanted to believe him or not.

"What? A special date?" I asked aloud.

"Sorry babe, you weren't supposed to find out till later." Well everyone believed him after that and some even came up to say sorry. Geez. Some people are so gullible. After that short little 'encounter' with the public, we kept walking. I looked up finally realizing that he wasn't going to let me go so I finally calmed down and settled into his chest. I could feel his six pack. _Hmm not bad, pretty nice actually._ Shut up voice! He smelled like pine and something else I couldn't place. The smell was very comforting and along with the swaying from his walking, I fell asleep in his strong arms.

 **(A/N) So what do you guys think eh, eh? Anyways tell me your opinions and ideas. No ideas or opinions are stupid! Also there will be truth or dare with everyone soon so if you have any for anyone just PM me or write a comment.** **So yeah thank you for reading…**


	3. I just want to be okay

**(A/N) Hey welcome back. Here's the next chapter, its bit mushy gushy and there won't be as much drama, more like cute Faxness and humor so hope you like it. Tell me what you think**

 **Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Don't own Blah Blah Blah**

I woke up a little later in a dark room with a small lamp on and a T.V playing quietly. I felt something around me and looked up to find that Fang was still holding me. "I see that sleeping beauty is up." He whispered into my ear making me shiver.

"Ugh, its just you." I muttered laying my head back down on his chest.

"Don't pretend you're unhappy to see me. After all, you are still on top of me."

"I'm just too lazy to move, it has nothing to do with you." I said closing my eyes and defending myself. In all actuality, I was extremely comfy and happy just where I was.

He pulled me closer and I snuggled in still feeling tired. I was just too upset to care anymore. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Max." We were sitting on the couch in his room and he moved to more of a laying down position. I snuggled in and he pushed some hair out of my face. "Max are you okay?" I nodded for a second but then started to remember all the dates and stuff Dylan and I had gone on. I felt a few tears graze my cheeks and shook my head as he wiped away my tears. Wow don't we sound like some kind of romantic movie. Yikes. And since when was I crying and being such a drama queen? Geez, being a girl sucks. We've got raging hormones, butterflies at the sight of a gorgeous guy, and worst of all, the red cupcake. That's at least what my friends and I call it. Guys have NO idea how easy they've got it!

"I'm not." I answered finally trying to get control of myself.

He pulled me even closer, if possible, and kissed my forehead. Maybe he wasn't such a douche after all. "It's going to be okay."

I was used to Fang doing things like this. I mean not recently but he did it before. Back when he was my best friend.

When I was about 5 years old, my mom, dad, Ella and I moved from California to Arizona. Our next door neighbors were an old friend of my moms and had a little boy at the time. Yep, you guessed it. That little boy was Fang. We used to play all the time and were best friends. I guess you could say that he was the robin to my batman, my right hand man. I always had a crush on him but never told him because I was scared of what would happen.

Around the time of middle school, so like 7th grade, all of us started going through a little thing called puberty and that's when everything changed. Puberty. It either works miracles or makes your life a living hell. At first it was just subtle things like him telling me that he had crushes on girls that he hadn't really noticed before but then it got to the point where we never hung out or really talked to each other. It made the weekend dinners our families had together quite awkward to say the least.

In the middle of our first year of high school, we started to become closer I thought that things were going to turn around. Needless to say I was wrong and Fang was Horney… Okay I can't blame this all on him cause I was a 14 year old girl, never been kissed, staring into the guy I had, had a huge crush on's eyes. We had gone out for a movie and ice cream and he kissed me. I mean it was good, like no joke amazing, but I had gotten scared and had ran home. After that, we went on a few more dates and as the kisses got sweeter, the make out sessions got longer. One night, almost at the end of freshman year (We'd been dating for about 4 months) Things got a bit out of hand and I told him no. He got mad so I left and didn't see him much for a week. One day, after the last basketball game of the season that Fang had just won for the team, I went to find him and congratulate him on it but found him in the middle of tongue hockey with, can you guess? Yep! Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Lissa. I saw him find me out of the corner of his eye and he smirked and kept kissing her. I couldn't believe that the boy I had liked so much and had shared so many of those kisses was being this way. Tears blurred my vision and I ran away from them gasping for a breath. He left me and didn't even care.

It seems like people always seem to leave me. My dad left us when I was 12 for a woman back in California. My best girlfriend Tori left me at the age of 13 moving to Maryland and never speaking to me again. Fang left me at the age of 14 cause of my 'incompetence'. I didn't let anyone close to me throughout sophomore year and then when Dylan came along, he was sweet and caring. I let him in, and now at the age of 16, he left me to. That's why people sometimes stared and wouldn't talk to me, I was very shielded and protective over myself and the few close to me. Now enough with my sappy past.

I was awoken by something moving and I instantly felt cold, I grabbed onto the shirt of the moving thing and it stopped. "Don't leave me" I said not opening my eyes.

"I'm just shutting off the light and getting on some PJ's, you want some?" Now I opened my eyes. I nodded and sat up on the couch. He came back wearing boxers and a band t-shirt. He handed me sweatshirt, a t-shirt, and some of his mom's old sleep shorts. He turned around as I dressed quickly. Our going to sleep right after was soon forgotten as he took my hand pointing to the door and putting a finger to his mouth. We walked past his brothers Iggy and Gazzys rooms and then past Angels finally getting to the kitchen. I took out two bowls and he filled them with ice cream and two chocolate chip cookies each. I poured chocolate syrup over the top of them and then we snuck back upstairs. We sat on either end of the couch with a blanket over our legs. And don't go thinking 'awe that's so cute they're sharing a blanket!' We are sharing it because boxers are, let's just say _flowy_ and I had no intention on seeing anything. Fang looked at me weird when I pulled the blanket over our legs and I gave him a smirk. "Junk stays in the trunk where no unwilling pedestrians can see it."

"Ever the pleasant little lady aren't you Maxie?"

"Yeah well it just reminded me of that little virgin comment about a week." He looked down at his ice cream. I stopped eating and looked at him seriously, "That was low especially for you fangles."

He didn't even seemed fazed by the stupid nickname I gave him and he looked up at me. "I know." I seriously stopped eating and that was a very rare occurrence. "I'm sorry about that. I know our history and I shouldn't have gone there."

"It's fine." I said now embarrassed. I couldn't remember the last time I'd spent the night at Fangs. To relieve the tension I suggested that we play truth or dare. "Will it make you feel better?" he asked and I nodded my head smiling. He agreed and I got to go first.

"Truth or dare?" I cocked an eyebrow and he smirked "Dare."

"I dare you to where a bra all day tomorrow at school." He frowned at me and rolled his eyes.

"Fine but I get to where yours then." I paled visibly and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I can't ask my mom and it was your idea in the first place. I could feel my face heating up and I nodded agreeing. _Good job Max, did you even think before you acted? No? Oh well I'm not surprised._ "Okay my turn" he said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth" he rubbed his chin a little and took a bite of his ice cream. Oops, I almost forgot my own. _How does a person forget ice cream Max? That's just sad…_ No one asked you stupid voice! "Why do you hate me so much?" geez, he was already getting into the deep emotional stuff.

I shifted uncomfortably and put my now finished ice cream on the floor by the couch. He did the same. "Well, you know after the thing in freshman year, I went to go and congratulate you on your win and I saw you and Lissa. I saw you see me and you just smirked in my direction. You of all people knew how hard it was for me when I lost people because I had lost many before, yet you left me. I get that we were 14 but you made me think you loved me and then you turned around and walked away with another girl."

He put his face in his hands and sighed. "I really am sorry Max. I thought when you ran out on me that you didn't like me anymore and then I didn't hear from you for a week and was worried. I honestly wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself for being a stupid, Horney, teenage boy and for making you uncomfortable. During the game you were sitting by that Sam guy and I felt so angry and jealous. After I was done getting dressed after the game, Lissa found me and asked what was wrong. I told her that my girlfriend was sitting with another guy and she pushed herself against me saying that she saw you guys making out earlier. I was extremely mad so I tried to push her out of my way to go find you but she grabbed hold of my and shoved her tongue down my throat. Let me tell you, it wasn't fun. At ALL!" I laughed at his dramatics and he continued. I was already starting to feel better. Who knew? "Then you just so happened to turn the corner and saw us. I was about to push her off me but I saw Sam next to you and all the jealousy came rushing back so I smirked and kept kissing her. You don't know how many times I wanted to go back and change what I did." Everything was starting to make sense to me now and I leaned back. That bitch had ruined everything. With one stupid little lie. "I also wish I would have punched Sam in the nose." I laughed but then asked,

"So why did you not talk to me for a while and why were you always so mean to me?"

"Because you didn't give me a chance to explain and you wouldn't talk to me so I couldn't talk to you. Also whenever you did talk to me, you were rude so I was rude back." I mentally slapped myself. He had a point…

"What about Lissa? Why did you stick by her?"

"I didn't ask for her to hang on me at all times and I couldn't let you win so I defended her in front of you. Plus I didn't want you think that I slept around or anything so I did it to defend me two. In all actuality she's a bit slutty." I laughed and bent over giving him a hug. He stiffened at my touch but relaxed slightly. Fang isn't exactly a hugger.

"Thank you. Can we be friends then?"

He smiled and nodded, "Maybe more than friends?"

"We'll see. Now back to the game. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"First real crush?" I asked him. He looked at me and pointed. I was so surprised that my mouth hung open for a good minute.

Finally after a small awkward silence, he asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I challenged with a smile

"I dare you to wear one of my shirts and hoodies tomorrow." I was fine with this cause they smelled good and he had good band t-shirts that I could wear.

"Fine." I yawned feeling sleepy. He got up, turned out the light, and reached over for me. I let him carry me over to his bed. I don't care if it seems awkward… it worked for us. He got on his side and pulled my back close to his chest. I fell asleep like that. With his head in the crook of my neck and his body spooning mine. Can we just take a moment to talk about how weird it is that it's called spooning? I mean c'mon I get cuddling, but spooning I feel like a piece of silver that people put in their mouth. Major ewww fest but what do I know. I guess this is just one of those 'penny for your thoughts things'. And maybe you didn't want to know my thoughts but too bad reader because I'm a woman, and we think A LOT. So be prepared cause we got a long way to go.

 **(A/N) So? What do you think? Do you like that Max kind of talks to you as the reader or no? Anyways hope you liked it *hides behind book* idk if I'm good at writing this but at least it's fun. So R &R and have a good day**


	4. The next day

**(A/N) Hey, sorry I didn't update earlier, I've been traveling. Again. So please forgive me and thank you Skylight Reality for the review… Omg love reviews! They boost my energy so thank you and now, for the next chapter…**

 **Disclaimer-Sadly I will never own this** **L** ***cue tears, sobbing, and ugly runny noses***

The next day I woke up to light streaming in on my face and an arm over my waist. Somehow during the night I had turned around and was now facing Fang. I took a moment to look at him a softly pulled a piece of his black hair away from his face. I stared at his long black eyelashes and sighed staring at his slightly cracked lips. I was about to get up to get some water but I soon realized that his and my legs were intertwined. I swiftly gave him a kick and his legs moved from mine. _Haha VICTORY!_ I started to get up but was pulled back swiftly to the bed. I let out an oof as I slammed into Fang's chest and proceeded to try and use the force to pull me to the door. "Nick let me up."

He pulled me even closer and snuggled his head into my neck. I froze as he breathed against my neck. "No."

My whole body shivered and he pulled my closer (if possible) and pretty much wrapped me up in his body full of warmth. _Yeah, cause that shiver meant I was cold, right…_ "Why not?"

"Too early." I snorted, it was 6:30. Wait 6:30? I needed to get ready for school! "Plus you called me Nick."

"I'm sorry I was just messing around." I gasped struggling. Man, this guy had some muscles. _You know you like them_ I clenched my teeth, that stupid voice… UGH! Why can't I just be left alone? Oh yeah that's right cause some MYSTERIOUS force hates my guts. "We need to get ready for school."

He sighed and let me go getting up. He yawned and stretched his arms still sitting on the bed. "Hurry up and grab your outfit for today."

"Why?" he asked groggily. I swear he looked like a little kid as he rubbed his eyes and yawned again. I watched smiling but soon snapped out of my thoughts.

"You are coming over to my house this morning to get ready." Again he asked 'why?' I answered picking up my few things. "Because you need a bra and this will just be easier. I'll be downstairs waiting." I scurried out the door and ran smack dab into a little person. I got up quickly bending down and helping her up. "Sorry sweetheart." The little girl with tons of curly blonde hair looked up at me with her big blue eyes and smiled.

"It's okay Max, I'm so happy to see you." she squealed. I opened my arms and gave her a huge hug.

"It's been forever Ange. How's my baby?" I called her my baby cause that's pretty much what she was to me. She was my favorite little kid and I used to pretend that she was my daughter.

"I'm good" she said. "I lost a tooth!" She smiled largely and then pointed to the obvious gap in her teeth. I gave her another hug and grabbed her hand leading her over to the doorway where I was going to wait for Fang. "Were you in there with Fang?" I grimaced and nodded my head. I didn't even think of what people would think in the morning. She didn't care though and just giggled. I could have sworn she sent me a mind message that said 'You love each other' but that could always just be my imagination talking.

I ruffled her hair and Fang came in with his backpack and another bag. I took his hand and he bent down giving Angel a kiss on the forehead "Tell mom I'm at Max's kay?" she nodded and waved to us as we raced over to my house.

Once inside, I told Fang to go upstairs and went into the kitchen. My mom was making chocolate chip pancakes. Yum! I sniffed the air and sighed. My mom turned to me and smiled. "How was your night?" I froze on the spot and felt as all the color drained from my face. I had forgotten to tell her that I was at Fang's last night.

"I'm really sorry mom. I meant to tell you but I was just so tired an-and we didn't do anything. I swear." She laughed and put a pancake on a plate.

"Honey I know, I'm not mad." I breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a hug. "Now go upstairs, you look like a wreck." I bet I did with un-brushed hair and my, well Fangs pajamas askew. I thanked her and ran up to my room where a topless Fang awaited me.

"Well, can I get a bra or not?" I snorted and went over to my underwear drawer. I took out the most adjustable bra I had and handed it to fang blushing. "You fit in this?" he asked holding up the large bra.

I laughed and told him to put it on. While I was adjusting it and snapping it closed, I explained the bra dilemma. "You see my mom didn't realize that it was so big so she got this bra for me and needless to say, it was enormous but we couldn't take it back. It was like 5 dollars at target so it wasn't a big deal." He turned around once I was done doing it up and smirked striking a very un-Fang like pose.

"Well? Could I make it on the runway as a Victoria's secret model?" I giggled as he moved the bra up and down as if he was trying to show off his 'boobs'.

"Totally." I answered winking. "What's that?" I asked him pointing to the duffle bag. He walked over and grabbed it then came over to sit by me on the floor. He opened it and pulled out two t-shirts. One was a grey Of Monsters and Men t-shirt that he handed to me and the other was a shirt that had six big black eagles flying in a circle near the edge of a cliff cove. "Whoa that's cool." I said as he changed into it.

He smiled slightly and looked down after he pulled it over head. "Thanks I thought so two. I wish I could fly." He said looking out my window, "That would be really cool." I nodded feeling the same and went looking in one of my drawers for some jeans. After I made Fang leave my room, I pulled on my pants, brushed my hair, put on some perfume and lip gloss, and finished my look with a bit of makeup. When I was done, I walked downstairs and saw Fang sitting, eating pancakes, drinking OJ, and talking to my mom. I came over and sat on a stool and grabbed some food. Ella came down shortly after and sat next to me.

"So I heard you slept with Fang." I chocked on my orange juice and Fang leant over patting me back. He gave me a look that said 'you okay' and I nodded.

"I did not sleep with Fang. I slept in his bed but we didn't do anything."

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes "Yeah right, how could you refuse someone like Fang? Also I thought you hated each other."

"Ella!" my mom exclaimed turning to face her. I felt my face getting hot and smacked a sniggering Fang.

"For your information, he was there to comfort me when no one else was and he didn't try anything." She pursed her lips mumbling 'uh huh' and went back to her eating. "Also if he did try anything, I'd beat his ass to the ground."

"Max language!" my mom scolded and at the same time Fang said "Yeah she would."

"Well don't encourage her." My mom said sending Fang an exasperated look. We all bust out laughing and my mom rubbed her temples sending us all looks.

'Oh please, you can't ever stop her once she sets her mind on something." Ella said finally calming down.

"Amen to that!" said Fang raising his glass. Ella clinked hers and I did the same. At the same time, we chugged our juice and slammed the glasses on the table. "Haha I win." Fang held out his glass and stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same back to him.

"You only won by like a fourth of a second." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Hey, I still one though didn't I?" He got up and took out his basketball hoodie. It had a cool pattern on the front and on the back were the words **WALKER** and the number **14,** our lucky number. He gave it to me and said that it was part of the deal. I gratefully obliged putting on since it was cold and took a deep breath in. Not to sound stalker-ish or weird but holy moly did it smell good. Like if Jesus was a smell, then this is what it would smell like. It's final. That is Fang's scent, liquid Jesus. I smiled and got up grabbing my backpack. Ella and Fang did the same and we all piled into Fangs pick-up truck. He was driving, Ella called shotgun so I was stuck in the middle of them. Oh well at least I had Fang on one side keeping me warm.

That say at lunch Fang and Iggy sat with us at lunch. Iggy was Fangs step brother but they were more like best friends than anything. The word 'bromance' pertained especially to those two. On one side of me sat JJ my best friend, and on the other was Fang who didn't look too happy at the moment. Across from us was Nudge who was Ella's best friend, Ella was next to her, and with an arm around my baby sister sat Iggy. They had liked each other for a long time but didn't have the balls to tell each other. Finally Fang told Iggy to grow a pair and I told Ella to buck up and get some lady balls. I guess it worked cause they've been dating for two weeks now. Let me just tell you that since they hadn't said anything earlier, they were making up for lost time in some disgusting make-out sessions. Never walk in on one or you shall rue the day you ever decided that, that was a good idea.

"So I see we're all friends again?" said JJ looking at me and Fang. I smiled and looked back.

"Yeah we're good." We had always been a group but after everything with Fang and I, we sort of split up. Now most of my flock was back together. That's what we called ourselves when we were younger and I say most of my flock because I count Angel and the Gasman as members too.

"So Fang I can see that you're wearing a bra. Now correct me if I'm wrong, I mean maybe the boob fairy came last night, but if not then why? Just why?" Iggy was looking at his brother expectantly. Fang just huffed and put down his sandwich.

"It was a dare from Max so I'm wearing her bra. Happy?" So that's why he was so mad… I'd never been more proud in my life.

"Well if it makes you feel better, people said they liked my shirt and jacket. Oh and lots of girls were jealous of me so... good job!" I gave him two sarcastic thumbs up before I returned to eating.

Fang snickered, "Good I'm glad." I moved my hair out of my face and discretely flipped him the bird. "Oh and she's feisty too." My eyes narrowed and he slung a hand over my shoulder. "Sounds like my kind of girl." I could feel a blush spreading over my face so I looked down at my shoes embarrassed. "What are you guys looking at?" I looked up to find everyone staring at us weirdly. Nudge, god bless her, decided to break the tension first.

"So do you guys want to come to my house later today? We could make popcorn, and have candy, and soda. And we could watch movies, or play games, whatever's fine with me. Like we could do twister, truth or dare, spin the bottle… Oh it'll be so much fun I can't wait. So can you? Can you? Can-"

"We get it Nudge." Said Ella clapping a hand over her friend's mouth. Nudge grinned sheepishly and apologized blushing.

"Well, Ella and I can go." I said looking to my sister.

"If Ella's going than so am I." said Iggy puffing out his chest. _Moran_. Tell me about it…

JJ said that she already had plans so we all looked over to Fang who had said nothing. "Fine, fine, I'll go." He said throwing his hands to the air in defeat.

All I could hear was a resounding "Yeah we got Fang." I started to laugh and put my hand, curled into a fist, in the middle of the table. One by one, everyone put their fists in, we tapped once, and all nodded to one another. "Eight o'clock?" I asked.

"Eight o'clock." They agreed. I was so happy. I had my friends again and ecstatic that my life was back to normal.

Little did I know that something more was brewing and soon, nothing would make sense to me anymore. My whole world would soon turn upside down.

 **(A/N) Soooooooo what did ya think? I hope you liked it and please follow and review whether it's critiquing or something good. Hopefully good** **J** **lol y'all are great and keep being awesome. Oh and if you have any ideas for dares, just give um to me.**


	5. To Nudge's house we go

**(A/N) Hey ya I hope all you lovelies are doing well. School has finally started, bleh but yeah whatever I'll deal with it. And I swear I will keep doing this story just updates will be a little farther between so please forgive me I'm taking collage classes and yeah. Anyways thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. Keep um coming. They really do make my day even if they are just like 'that was good' lol so enjoy.**

 **P.S. if you like the selection series by Kiera Cass, make sure to check out my other story,** **After All Tomorrow is Another Day**

At seven thirty, Fang came by and I ran to the door letting him in. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Picking you and Ella up of course." He gave me a look that said 'Duh' and I rolled my eyes smiling and leading him into the living room.

"Wait here, Ella and I will be down in about five." I ran my skinny ass upstairs and barged into Ella's room like a madwoman. "Hey Fang is here to pick us up so you need to hurry."

"Okay." She said standing up and rubbing her freshly glossed lips together. "Do you think I should change, do I look bad, cause I could put on like a dress or-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. You're starting to sound like Nudge. And, you look great, so put on some shoes, grab your purse and lets go."

I ran to my room, put some body spray on and put on my gray, knee high, suede boots. I pulled on my thick grey jacket with the furry hood over Fang's jacket and headed downstairs. I grabbed Fang by the hand and pulled him over to the door saying that we were ready. Ella came down a couple minutes later having changed into black somewhat transparent tights and a black skater skirt. She pulled on a fashionable suede petty coat and some high heeled black ankle boots. Her dark hair floated around her and she pulled a pink barre onto her head. "Ready." She said smiling at Fang and I.

"Geez, we're just hanging out with friends. You didn't need to go all fashion diva on us."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "For your information I always look this fantabulous and Iggy is going to be there so I have to look great. You just don't understand!" she yelled scowling and crossing her arms over her chest. I held my hands up in mock surrender and made a face at Fang who raised his shoulders in a 'I don't even know anymore' kind of way.

"C'mon Mrs. PMS," I said laughing and taking her hand. "There are people waiting for us."

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue as I pulled her out. It was snowing a ton and really looked like a winter wonderland "What day is it today?"

"The 11th" Said Fang thinking about it for a moment.

I excitedly started jumping up and down grabbing my sister's hands "Only a week until schools out for winter break!" We both started doing our 'happy snow dance' while Fang looked on mortified and confused at why he was friends with us.

"And the winter formal is that Saturday. We need to get dresses Max and fast. Wait, what if they're all sold out I mean what would happen?"

"It'll be okay Ella I promise. And besides it's a mascaraed costume party so we'll do special ones that no one will have thought of."

"Yeah, yeah let's go we're wasting time, you guys can talk to Nudge about it when we get to her house." We all got into the truck after Fang and slammed the doors huddling up to stay warm. I put my arm around Ella and pulled her into me while looping my arm through Fang's and settling in next to him. He smiled down at me and I was so surprised to see him actually smile and not smirk that I smiled back and leaned my head down on his shoulder. Even after he started the car and heat blasted out, we all stayed where we were, comfy and warm.

When we got to Nudges house, Fang gave me a piggyback ride while Ella walked next to us making jokes about us and how we were, her words not mine, 'In llllllllllllllllloooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee.' That little shit. Screw her and her held-out words. Bur hey, did I ask for a sister? Okay well yes maybe once or twice, but my mom should have known after Aunt Jenna that sisters where bleh so she should have stopped at me. The most perfect child a person could ask for. Stop laughing. It's true and you're just jealous of my absolute amazing-ness.

We walked downstairs to Nudge's big game and theatre room. Her parents were in small word's 'rich', which is more of an understatement than anything. Her dad was a doctor and her mother was a famous scientist. She is one of those people who is going to find the cure for cancer or something like that. Her dad is a brain surgeon and has had more success on brain operations than any other doctor in the world. Saying her house was a castle was true. Spires, draw bridge (no joke), 3 pools, 2 hot tubs, 2 tennis, basketball, and volleyball quarts, and a ginormous garage full of cars.

When we got down everyone was waiting for us. Nudge had some music playing softly and had like 50 games lying out. "What's up with all the games?"

"Well I didn't know what you guys wanted to play." She explained "I thought 'oh Twister sounds good' and then I was like 'well maybe they like Monopoly' and that led me to Apples to Apples because everyone likes funny games. So I was like what if they want to play something like Yahtzee cause I don't know anymore. So I just started getting out games I thought you guys might like and that's how we ended up with all these. But if you have something else you want to play, that's okay cause I have a lot more that we could get out and-" I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"These are great Nudge. Thank you." I sat down on a bean bag that was set out and Fang came and sat next to me. "Can't keep away?"

"He leaned in close and looked like he was about to kiss me. It was like time had stopped completely and he kept getting closer. I leaned in almost as if on instinct and my eyelashes fluttered. While I closed in waiting to be kissed his lips missed and I furrowed my brow a bit as he instead went for my ear. "It was the only seat left." He whispered then moved back to his seat. I clenched my jaw.

I can't believe that just happened. I am so embarrassed!

 _You know you wanted to kiss him._

NO! Well actually yes… But he didn't want to kiss me back so obviously he hasn't changed.

 _You don't know that._

Yeah well you don't know either so, just like… shut up… or something.

I rubbed my temple and turned back to the others who seemed oblivious to anything that had just happened between Fang and I. I mean nothing did happen so it doesn't matter but-yeah-still. "What are we playing?"

"Twister."

"Great." I mumbled getting up, physical movement is not one of my favorite things. Because Ella was in a skirt, she was the one doing the spinney-thingy.

"Okay Fang, right hand pink." Usually Twister was mot pink, purple, turquoise, and lime green but lets just say that Nudge liked to have custom items made and the other normal colors were so 'like 5 years ago!' Or so says the Nudge.

"Why pink?!" whined Fang. "God Nudge why not do Navy Blue, Black, Dark Grey, and Dark Green? Those are good colors."

"Because." Said Nudge putting her left foot on turquoise. "Those colors are like so 5 years ago-" See what did I say? Always trust Max cause she's extremely smart and awesome. "Jeez Fang, way to be emo." I stifled a laugh and put my right hand on purple. We were on round three and I was already on top of Fang. NO you dare have a dirty mind that is not what I meant. It's a game get yo nasty minds out of the gutter.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not emo Miss everything I own is freaking bedazzled." She opened her mouth and stared at him in horror.

"How can you say that about my beautiful bedazzled babies?"

"My point is proven." He said lifting a brow. "By the way Max I think I could get to you from this view." I turned my head very slowly not knowing if I could her him right.

"Excuse me?"

"Max left hand green." I moved now slightly more conferrable. Before, I had been in a sort of bridge position and this was easier. I was about to start yelling at Fang but heard snickering and looked over to see Iggy losing it. He was looking at me and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. Was there something on my face? I started looking around and then looked down. You see, I was wearing a flowy comfy shirt and with my new position, I was practically on top of Fang with my boobs hanging in his face. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing earlier. Why? Why does God hate me? I swear something or someone honestly is just like 'Screw you Max! I hope your day sucks. Okay Bye.' I mean seriously. I could see Fangs face and let me tell you he looked very uncomfortable. He was in a sort of crab position and very close because his butt couldn't touch the floor.

"Nudge right foot blue."

"Iggy right foot blue."

"Fang left foot blue."

"Max, left foot blue." What the crap? I now not only had my chest hanging in his face but also was straddling him. Why? You ask. Because it was the only place left. Of course.

"Are you even spinning?" I yelled at my annoying little sister.

She was cracking up and smiled over at me. "Yep haha ironic isn't it?"

"Oh har de har." I sneered making a face at her.

By now Ig was laughing so much that he fell over. "Ha you're out!" shouted Nudge pointing at him.

"So are you." Said Ella.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"You lifted your hand." Ella answered shrugging. Sorry but you're out."

Nudge huffed and stomped over to Ella and Iggy.

I suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Hey Fang?"

"Yeah Max?" His eyes were hard. He probably thought I was going to say something that would make the situation worse. What a jerk.

"Would you always catch me when I fall cause I need to know that someone will always be there for me. I can't lose you again." Okay so it was cheesy but it needed to happen. I needed to know.

His eyes softened and he smiled a bit. "Yeah Max, always."

I smiled back "Good to know." And with that, I fell.

He let out a big 'oof' as I landed on his stomach. "You suck Max."

"No I don't." I said innocently. "I just won."

He got up and brushed his jeans and then looked directly at me. The rage was clear in his eyes. "You did that on purpose!"

"No Fang, I'm an ompahlumpa that lost my balance… Of course I did it on purpose!"

"Max is the winner!" Shouted the others in unison.

"No she cheated." Yelled back Fang.

"It wasn't in the rules was it? I didn't hear anything about that." I said innocently putting a finger to my mouth in a 'did I do that?' gesture. Man… I rule!

"Okay next game!" Said Nudge. We all sat in a circle on the bean bags and looked to her. An evil grin spread on her face and I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "We're playing truth or dare."

 **(A/N) Soooooo. Comment and tell me what you think and if you have any truth or dares for them hahaha. Hopeful next chapter will be funny anyways hope you loved it!**

 **Thank you all that reviewed, liked, or favorited**

 **Guest – I'm glad you liked the boob fairy**

 **The Silken Ninja – I know I meant to do that but then I was like nah I want to get it moving along quicker cause I had an idea in the beginning and I don't know if I'm still going to do it cause I don't know if I want to but yeah sorry about that. Also I guess I was just trying to show that she was hurting because it was the day that Dylan broke up with her and though Max is strong, everyone has there limitations and he was there when no one else was. And she's like tired of losing people she loves and if she pushes him away, that might make him leave again. You know what I'm saying. Sorry that was really long and I know where you're coming from but I hope this helps a bit.**

 **FandomsXUnite – I get you gitl. My best friends little sister can be really annoying at times too and I've learned 3 things over the years. 1) Being nice and just going along with barbies or whatever can be good cause after a little while you can tell her 'time for me to do big kid stuff' 2) Wear headphones a lot and sometimes the bathroom (this sounds weird) is the get place to get away. I bet if any of you have siblings though you know that already. 3) Thank the lord every day that you don't have a sister. That is all.**

 **Alishadrey – Thank you. I hope you keep reading it and good luck on your story! Tell me when you get it up and I'll be sure to go read it** **J** **I'm really excited that I inspired someone! YAY!**

 **Anyways Bye lovelies, till next time.**

 **Thehumanlibrary**


	6. Truth or Dare

**(A/N) Hey! SO I hate school with a fire burning passion and wish I could just write like allllllll day. I mean like seriously. Anyways please forgive me and I hope you love this chapter. Make sure to review and like. Please leave a comment they just make my day but so does looking at the # of views that I have (Which is amazing!) On this story I have like over 1000 so far and on my other I have over 8000 I'm just sooooooooooooo happy right now. I'll try to update sooner next time and I hope you like it!**

Hey guys so where were we? Oh yeah, I was about to be tortured by my friends. Welcome back. You came just in time.

"Okay I get to go first." Said Ella getting an impish grin on her face.

"Why you?" I challenged.

"Because I sadly didn't get to play the last game." She faked a sad face and Nudge ran over hugging her.

"Of course you can go first boo! Don't be sad." Ella wiped her 'tears' and I rolled my eyes. Of course she got her way.

"Max. Truth or dare?" of course.

Hmmm I couldn't do truth, that's for wimps but she could dare me something awful. Oh well, "Dare." What could I say? My reputation was on the line.

"I dare you to sit on Fangs lap for the whole game." I sent her a look that would could cut through plexi-glass and huffed up and onto Fangs lap. Ella slumped back a little bit, she knew I was going to get back at her later. Fang just smiled and pulled me to him. I huffed and tried to get out of his grasp. This is only because I let my guard down while at his house. I swear… It was one night of all walls down and now I'm paying for my night weakness. This was why I could never trust people.

 _I swear Max, you are so wishy-washy_

WHAT?! I am not.

 _Yes you are stupid. One second you're 'maybe Fang and I could be friends again' and the next you're 'I can't trust him.'_

No I am not! Well I'm not trying, oh just go away I don't need you.

"My turn!" Said Iggy getting really excited. "Nudge, I dare you to tell Michael on Monday 'Did you just fart cause you just blew me away.'" He snickered happily while Nudge stared with her mouth open.

"No I won't do that! Plus I never said dare."

"Fine Nudge, truth or dare."

"Well I would say truth but it would be a really embarrassing so I don't think I want to do that but dares are like really scary so I don't know if I want to do that. On the other hand truths can be scary to and who knows what would happen if I told you something super embarrassing? I mean you could tell anyone! Well my rep. is on the line to so I should probably go with the dare but I really don't know at this point."

I slapped my hand over her mouth "Nudge just pick one."

"Okay dare then." She smiled sweetly and I face palmed, leaning back against Fangs chest. She was so stupid and talked so much that she forgot all about Iggys dare.

"What I said before." Said a laughing Iggy.

The color drained somewhat from her brown face and she started to look sick. "No Iggy. Please I forgot, I want a truth."

"Nope to late." He smirked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Your turn."

Nudge pouted but quickly got over it. "Fang?"

"Dare."

"Okay that was fast, whatever, I dare you to act like Iggy's boyfriend tomorrow all day at school." All hints of smiles were gone from Fang's face.

"No."

"You have to." She said smiling and crossing her arms. "You chose dare."

By now, us girls were cracking up and Iggy looked over to Fang with mock apology.

"Dude you chose wrong."

"Don't remind me." He snapped looking utterly furious. Geez, school was going to be fun tomorrow.

Okay my turn. "Ella, truth or dare."

"Truth."

An evil grin spread across my face. "What is it that you told me after you first met Iggy."

She got a very scared look on her face and started fiddling with her fingers. "I am… Uh I… Uh…"

"Go on-"

"Fine. I said, 'he is so hot Max. You have no idea the kind of hotness that that boy possesses. I'm going to marry him one day, and, and.."

"And-"

"And make sweet…love…to…." She hid her face in her hands, "him."

Everyone was laughing. Even the ever angry Fangster.

"You said that about me?" Asked Iggy

"Yeah." She pouted looking away.

"That's so sweet!" he cried taking her face and kissing her. And get this, they made-out for TEN MINUTES STRAIGHT! I mean seriously, it was disgusting!

During that time we decided to stop playing and went upstairs to get some hot cocoa. After that, they came upstairs and we all decided to leave.

Outside it was snowing a ton and was what I would call a winter wonderland. I got a handful of snow and rolled it up into a tight ball, then turned throwing it at Fang. It hit him square in the face and he wiped it off slowly and deadly. "Did you throw that?"

"No!" I said putting my hands behind my back and grinning angelically "Casper the friendly ghost did it."

"Oh you're gonna get it!" he yelled getting some snow and throwing it at me. It hit me on the head and soaked my hair. Now don't get me wrong, my hair isn't all that and a bag of chips but it was my best feature. And no one messes it up!

Oh he's gonna get…

Damn right he is. Voice, for once. You are quite correct.

I have my moments.

While he was turned back making snow balls I started running and jumped on his back sending us both crashing to the ground.

"Ow, Max, what the crap?"

"Didn't plan that one out to well." I said gasping for breath. He lied down in the snow and put his arms out looking up. I did the same laying my head atop one of his arms. Shivering, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared up at the dark night sky.

"Do you ever wish you could go up there, you know, like fly up in the sky and never look back?"

"Yeah I do." I stated looking at noticeable constellations. "To be a bird and to fly high in the sky. Feeling the wind flow through your wings and your heart thump as you race across the setting sun. Never having any fears or needs. Because when you're up there, it's only you, the heavens, and all of Mother Nature."

"Who said that?" He asked looking over to me.

"Oh… Well me…. Just now." He smirked and got up giving me a hand to help me up. "You should be a writer. You could make stories about a group of teens and what adventures the go on, struggles they face."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." He slung an arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the car. "I think you'd be great at it."

That night I kept thinking of cool names that I could take on. I didn't need anyone to know it was me exactly so I decided on an alias. The name I choose was….

James Patterson.

 **(A/N) Hello lovelies! What did you think of that last part? Oh and sorry that this was kind of a short chapter. Idk what I was thinking at the end honestly it just kind of came to me. Also, can you please forgive me for not updating sooner? Thank you!** **J** **R &R **

**P.S. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Keep um coming**

 **Thehumanlibrary**


	7. The kiss

**(A/N) sorry it's been so long. I swear it's not on hiatus I've just been really busy. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I hope you still like it. I'll try to update more but sadly no promises. Now instead of reading my list of grievances (or excuses) haha let's get back to the story**

 **Disclaimer – sadly it's still a no…**

The next day at school was amazing. When we first got their Iggy came up holding Ella's hand and looked at her in mock sadness. "I'm sorry darling but Fangy over here has fallen for my charming good looks and can't get up." Fang narrowed his eyes scowling and not believing that he actually had to go through with this dare.

Ella tried to maintain a serious face as she started fake crying. "Iggy why have you done this to me? Why Fang?!" Iggy took Fangs hand in his own and spun into Fangs chest. Fang was surprised and tried to loosen Iggy's grip but Iggy wasn't budging. Instead of explaining himself Iggy lifted up fangs shirt for all to see and put a hand on his chest.

"His abs sweetie, I can't resist them." He let go laughing and we all stifled giggles as Fangs face went as red as a tomato.

"Look" I said pointing, "he's blushing at how sweet you are Iggy." Iggy placed a hand on his heart and pretended to wipe tears as Fang glared at me.

Iggy reached out his hand and Fang placed his in Iggy's making sure they were clasped and not intertwined. "This is like incest." He muttered angrily. And with that, they were off down the hall with everyone in the hall looking at them with wide eyes and open mouths.

Throughout the day, I had girls coming up to me crying or looking majorly depressed saying things like "They're too cute for that fate," and, "why did it have to be those two?" I found it extremely hilarious even if all they really did was hold hands down the hall. I knew the truth and it made everything that much better.

About halfway through the day though, a ton of the girls had changed their minds saying that they were such a 'goals' couple and were talking about how adorable they were together. It was actually quite sickening to be honest. At lunch time though, we had quite a laugh because Nudge, having to fulfill her dare too, went up to Michael and said in her sweetest voice "Did you just fart? Cause you've blown me away."

Michael looking takin back answered, "Yeah I did. Thanks for noticing and having appreciation for my gastro-intestinal system."

Nudge made a big ewww face and swiped at the air trying to get the 'fart' away from her and then ran back to us looking mortified and disgusted. "He is so gross, like who farts at school. I so don't like him anymore. I mean yeah he's cute and has really nice dimples and that curly hair that's just to die for. Oh and those freckles that are sprinkled on his nose perfectly! But no. Farting is just so ew."

"Nudge he didn't actually fart. You know that right? He was just trying to make a joke."

Her eyes went wide and she slapped her forehead. "Of course he didn't. He would never do that. He's to purrrrrr-fect." Man did that girl change her mind fast…

At the end of the day, Fang and Iggy got up on a table outside the school and shouted out "WE'RE NOT GAY! IT WAS A DARE." No one actually believed them until Iggy leapt down from the table and gave Ella a big kiss on the mouth. They then looked over to Fang who they expected to kiss someone. He started looking around and found my eyes smiling. He jumped off the table doing an impressive flip while getting off and started walking towards me. My heart was thumping wildly the closer he got and my mind was churning. Was I ok with this? _Yes I have longed for those lips ever since we first broke up._ But after everything he did _? He explained himself._ But its still hard to forgive and forget all that _. Seriously? After everything the past few days you're going to act like its awkward?_ Well I guess I shouldn't? _No you shouldn't act awkward,_ I know I know, I'm just being Max. I need to loosen up a little more. _At a girl!_ I was smiling a bit shyly and he was about 6 feet from me when something big and red blocked my view of him.

"FANGY-POO!" an annoying voice rang out. Lissa… _That BITC-_

"I just knew you would be coming to me to give me a kiss. After all I do have the most experience and am the prettiest person at this school." He tried to push past her but she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in close "I was really upset when I thought you were gay." She pouted sticking out her lip and fluttering her fake 5 dollar eyelashes at him. "But now we can have all the fun we want." She purred going in for the kiss.

I couldn't believe the audacity of that girl! She was always trying to get in between us… Why? WHY?!

Before she could kiss Fang though he put his hand between his face and her lips. She planted it on his palm and then opened her eyes looking confused. He pushed her face lightly out of the way and looked at her "I was never going for you Lissa, not in 9th grade and not now." There was snickering around all the students and many of the boys shouted out "OHHHHH BURNNNNNNN!" Boys… so immature… He walked past her and up to me. All the sudden he looked nervous.

"Is it ok if I?" he asked looking down at me "I mean there's no one else sooo…" He added quickly to the end.

I smirked a bit disappointed that he didn't want to kiss me just to kiss me but that was ok. "I mean there's always Lissa." He made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. "Or you know Iggy."

He smiled leaning down and whispered "Only in his wildest dreams." I giggled and he captured me in a kiss pulling me in a bit. It was a sweet kiss. Not too hard, but also not to soft. His lips were soft and felt cool against my own. Sadly the sweet kiss in reality was like a quick peck and didn't last very long at all. _Wait was I saying I didn't like him…. Ah who am I kidding, I really like him._

Everybody clapped and just like that, it was over and people were all walking away and going on with their days. Well, all but Lissa. She stayed after just glaring at us before sashaying and walking away. Ah high school….. Isn't it just fan-TASTIC?!

The next few days were just like most at school. Long, dull, and a bit boring. It was finally Thursday and Nudge, Ella, and I were going costume shopping with the boys. We were also bringing Gazzy and Angel because, well, they just kind of wanted to tag along. And trust me when I say that you do not want to be on the receiving end of an upset angel.

We all got in my mom's van, because Fangs truck couldn't fit everyone and went on our way. We went to a little store called _Pinions_. When we walked inside, there were costumes of all different kinds of animals and masquerade items. I'd never been to this store before but I can honestly say that I was impressed.

I took Angels hand and started walking down the halls looking for my costume.

We seemed to be walking down the aisles for forever when a girl named Tara came up. "Hi are you finding everything ok?" she asked putting on a smile she seemed ok.

I smiled back, slightly, shaking my head. "We need costumes for a mascaraed and don't know what to get." She got one of the other guys to come and help her together they started taking our measurements and looking for costumes. We told them we wanted to look like a group.

The first costumes they brought back were bees. I was the queen bee and the others were regular bees. When we came out, I couldn't contain my laughter. Everyone looked ridiculous, except angel; she looked cute. And Fang looked less than pleased to be wearing a chubby bee costume. "I like um…"

"NO" everyone yelled in response.

"Why not, I want to be the queen, it suits me." I said looking in the mirror at my crown. "You know like the leader."

Angel crossed her arms behind me, "Maybe I should be the leader."

We all turned to look at her confused. "What sweetie?"

"I should be the leader."

"Not right now sweetheart. Ok?"

She just nodded her head slightly. Kind of creepy actually.

"Next costumes please!" I yelled out.

We went through multiple bugs, farm animals, and a bunch of other mammals that just didn't add up. Finally, feeling tired and upset after not finding anything, we were about to leave. "Wait! Tara called out to us." I stopped and looked back at her. "I have one more thing." She ran into the backroom and I convinced everyone to stay and wait for her for a little bit.

When she came back out she had a few long bags and I got very curious.

 **(A/N) Sorry that was short but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger. I hope this chapter was funny to you and fulfilled your 'wildest dreams' he he. Anyways, next chapter includes the dance and some things get crazy I hope it's good. I'll update ASAP. Thank you all who have reviewed followed and liked. I hope to be able to work and update this more. I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a happy New Year. Love you all R &R**

 **Thehumanlibrary**


End file.
